Shen Ardavi
Shen Ardavi is a character that appears later on in Mortality. Personality *Alignment: CHAOTIC NEUTRAL Shen is a very aggressive leader to a very aggressive cult--the Silent Royals Cult. He is angered easily and has very little pity for people outside of the cult, and doesn't hold much more pity for those inside the cult either. He is not nessicarily greedy, but he may seem to be at times. Everything he does is in attempt to benefit the cult. He will forever admire the works of his ancestor, Celdius MeKhluker, the first ever leader of the cult. He tries to follow in the dictator's steps exactly (but fails because he's Shen, not Celdius). His personality is basically the polar opposite of that of Solis Larsic. Fears/Weaknesses : Being the leader of his very aggressive cult, he himself is not the most patient man. When it comes to waiting, he'd rather do things by himself than have them get finished slowly. As a result, Shen is prone to being very reckless and doesn't always think things through, especially in the heat of battle. : Also, as a born leader, Shen is constantly worried about the fate of his cult, and he fears for not the members' lives, but for his own leadership. He fears losing everything he had spent his life doing and training and "improving", so much so that he fears aging as well. : (LOL Shen is like one of those ladies that will scream at you if you call him old.) Appearance Shen is considered a very handsome man according to the majority of meduvisi culture--he has long, slender, sight serpents that are navy blue in colour. His hair is constantly tied back into a long ponytail that goes down to the small of his back. His skin colour is that of a normal caucasian, or if anything, a tiny bit darker than that. His build is muscular, and he has a fairly slim face, with angular features. He wears a black, specialized eyepatch over his (right/left I forget) eye. He generally likes to wear loose - normal fitting clothing, with bits and pieces of shiny, sliver-plated armour here and there. His wardrobe generally consists of clothing that is expensive yet durable, but generally well-kept and used for battle. His clothing is constantly decorated by the symbol for the Silent Royals. He also has a skin-tight S&M dungeon bodysuit if you want to see ;) He also happens to love wearing heavy boots, no matter where he is. Backstory Shen's childhood was that of the average leader to the Silent Royals'. When he was born, he was raised by the sub-masters and the last master of the cult before him. When he entered adulthood, he took over the cult and took the reins of the society from the last leader, continuing on the traditions from many years before. He had ruled for barely 5 years when he had started to worry about another heir, being only in his 20s at the time. Knowing that he wanted to leave a great legacy behind him, Shen set out to pick the recipient of heir to his cult, and then picked a meduvisus who was known for rescuing several others in a tragic mining accident that had happened recently. The couple bore a child, who happened to be a girl, but was considered good luck because she was a spirit walker, so the majority of the population opted to keep her alive. Shen was extremely angry about the society's will in this, but allowed it, because he knew that spirit walkers were indeed, supposed to bring good luck. He then reluctantly gave the couple a second chance at giving birth to a suitable for the cult. After a second try, the couple produced a suitable heir for the leader--Solis. Shen watched Solis grow, and since he didn't get to see much of his real parents, Shen felt the need to be a parental figure to little Solis. Through developing his repationship with Solis, he eventually grew to love Solis as if he were his own son. 17 years after the birth of the first child, who was named Caeco Oculos and raised by sub-leaders, Shen decided to take her on a hunting trip to kill a local beast that was terrorizing the cult, as a good luck charm. Unfortunately, disaster struck. Shen was brutally attacked by the beast, and lost his right eye in the process. Bitter towards his so-called good luck charm, he opted to have her killed out of rage. She was killed the next week. A few weeks later, Solis became bitter toward Shen, who didn't realize what he had done wrong. Soon after, Solis went missing, and Shen was devastated. He fell into depression for 3 months, but then lashed out and became x10 more agressive afterward, raiding all villages and spreading fear accross the nation. Spread ALL the fear! ''' Plot This is their role and focuses on what they do in the story. !---RIGHT NOW THIS SHOULDN'T BE FILLED IN IN DETAIL. STORY IS NOT COMPLETE---! !---YOU CAN USE POINT FORM ONLY FOR NOW---! Abilities Strengths and weaknesses in combat. Attacks These are special attacks your character can do. *NAME''': Attack description of what happens. Relationships Descibe their relationships with the character they've encountered. (eg. positive relationship, friendship etc.) CHARACTER : ///INFO/// CHARACTER : ///INFO/// Trivia *Any cool facts about your character Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aggressive Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aggressive